


Two Worlds Apart

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New War has plagued the universe. The Humans vs the Time Lords. The rebel Time Lord known as the Doctor is the only one of his kind who doesn't want the war. He ends up meeting a group of humans who also don't want the war. However, he thinks that these humans hate Time Lords so he has to convince them that he is 'human'. <br/>He has lost his TARDIS. He has just regenerated. And now he has to pretend that he is a human.<br/>He meets a human. A human called Clara Oswald. But there's something about her... something very familiar. But he just can't put his finger on it. It's like he's already met her. But he's just forgotten eveything about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Humans vs The Time Lords. Clara and the Doctor end up having feelings for eachother- but they must keep a secret... Otherwise there will be consequences. Severe consequences. (Kind of like Romeo and Juliet- KIND OF)**

* * *

A War. A War that could be considered the same level of devastation as the Time War. Except the only species that are in this war... Are the Humans and the Time Lords. The two factions have never agreed with one another- the General of Gallifrey had declared war upon Earth and it has been going on for almost two hundred years. Yes, the Time Lords were indeed a lot more powerful than the Humans... But a resource was spreading across the Earth... A resource that can end a Time Lord's life within seconds. No more regenerations. And that resource is: Azbantium. It's used to keep Time Lords locked away in a prison as he takes billions of years to destroy.

A traitorous Time Lord had 'accidentally' left a small piece of Azbantium in a UNIT base. This Azbantium was found by a woman called Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. UNIT managed to duplicate the Azbantium and ship it off to all the other countries. The traitorous Time Lord was known as the mad man with a box- the Doctor, his true name forgotten along with his past. The Doctor refused to fight against the Humans considering the amount of time he spent on Earth- he had walked among them and even though he thought that he was bigger than them... he never wanted to rid them from the universe.

Despite the war, Humans continued to repopulate the Earth to try and fight back against the Time Lords. And one day... a Human was born. One of the only Humans who didn't want to fight. She saw the Time Lords as equals and all she wanted was peace. Her parents- Ellie and Dave. They go by the last name Oswald. Their daughter, Clara, would peer out the window and look at the constant explosions... she wished that it would be different.

For the first 15 years of her life she remained in the house and only got to go outside for one hour per day. Once she hit 16... a well-known Time Lady had made a hole in Clara's life. The Time Lady was known as Missy... had put an end to Ellie Oswald's life. She was about to end Dave's and Clara's too but... she vanished without a trace.

Clara ended up leaving home. Always on the run. Never staying in the same place for more than 6 hours. The only place that she could really stay in was the underground base- this base only allowed people in if they didn't want to fight the Time Lords... Which is not a lot of people. A few members of UNIT didn't believe in fighting with the Time Lords, but unfortunately it is their job to fight back. She had joined the 'underground base' at the age of 21- she was surprised when she reached her 27th birthday... She believed she would have died many years earlier.

Amy Pond and Rory Williams were the first two people Clara had met in the base. She was then introduced to Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness- Who would not. Stop. Flirting. There was also another man called Mickey Smith who was currently in a relationship with Martha Jones. Sometimes Clara found it difficult to keep track of everyone's lives. Martha and Jack were the 'leaders' of this little group- they would tell everyone what to do and where to go. Supply runs etc.

"Clara!" Jack called as she entered the base, "You okay? No bruises or cuts?"

She shook her head as she dropped the bag of food onto a nearby table, "No no, I'm fine. The Time Lords sent down a modified Dalek though and it's causing havoc on the streets above. It almost killed me." she was breathing heavily. The Time Lords had managed to engineer themselves an army of Daleks.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Martha suggested. Clara nodded before sat back on the rusty old sofa.

Clara then asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"Amy, Mickey and Rose went out on a supply run. Everybody else is asleep." Jack replied. He then when into another part of the base and seconds later he returned to Clara's side with a small glass of water.

She shook her and yawned, "No no no... We need to preserve water."

"You've been saying that for three days, Clara." Martha spoke, "Drink." Clara took the small glass out of Jack's hand before taking a sip.

"Thanks, Jack."

* * *

"We gotta move!" Mickey exclaimed as he entered the base.

"Wh-What?" Jack questioned, "What's going on?"

Rose then added, "The Time Lords. They believe that we are a group set out to destroy the them."

"We tried to communicate-" Amy began.

"You tried to communicate?!" Clara questioned as she stood up.

Mickey nodded, "Yeah. They held us at gun point and we tried to explain that we wanted to be equals with them but... they didn't listen.""

"We met someone along the way. He had brown floppy hair and the most atrocious chin I have ever seen." Amy stated.

Martha then asked, "Did you bring him with you? Is he like us?"

Rose let out a sigh, "We saw him get shot by the Time Lords. We ran away. For all we know his body could still be lying there!"

"I think they're tracking us so we gotta go!" Mickey reminded.

"Okay okay." Jack said, "I'll wake the others up then we'll get going. Just bring enough food for the walk to the other base." Jack disappeared into the sleeping quarters whilst Mickey and Rose went into the kitchen to grab some of the food- Just enough to make it through the two day walk.

A few minutes later Jack emerged with everybody else, "Ready?" Martha asked. They nodded in response. We all quickly made our way up the stairs and opened the hatch to exit the base. Mickey always remained at the front of the group so it was his job to alert us if anybody or anything was coming our way. Everybody also had a weapon in hand just in case.

"Okay, we're good." Mickey assured as we all started to walk to dark streets. Pretty much all of the houses were destroyed, broken cars were scattered across the roads. The planet known as 'Gallifrey' was also visible in the sky, it was about as far away as the sun... So not too close. You could hear the occasional scream now and then- Probably due to yet another Time Lord attack.

As the group walked, they passed families who were either hiding in corners or hiding in alleyways. Clara wished that she could help them... But it was every man for themselves in this world. And hopefully one day, that would change. Clara and Rory were the ones in charge of keeping track of the food. Making sure that they had enough and making sure that everyone got their share.

* * *

"We have to split up if we want to make it out alive." Donna whispered. They were so close to the base now. About a thirty minute walk. But Daleks were patrolling the corn field for any sign of life and they couldn't exactly all go bombarding through them. Everybody nodded before going through the tall corn. They used to go in pairs but that proved to be difficult, now they go alone.

Clara hated doing this- Walking through a corn field filled with Daleks. Who knows when they would appear? "I detect life-forms!" a Dalek echoed.

"Find them! Exterminate them!" another Dalek ordered.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Many Daleks spoke. There were definitely more than ten Daleks. Clara practically held her breath as she walked and she felt like her heart would escape her chest at any moment.

Surprisingly, she managed to get to the other side. Nobody else was there though... The rule was: if you got separated- you keep on going. You go to the base without them and you wait until they come back. If they aren't back within five hours- then they are presumed dead. Clara looked at her watch: 22:36. She started to run towards the city, once she arrived her running slowed down. It wouldn't be smart to alert the Daleks now.

In the distance, Clara could see two Daleks approaching. She quickly turned into an alleyway but she soon tripped on something causing her to fall to the ground. She groaned before looking to see what she had tripped on. Her eyes widened when she noticed that it was person... A man... Another human just like her.

The man let out a sigh of pain, "Ohh... Did you just kick me?"

"Shhh!" she shushed him, "Daleks are out there. And why are you lying on the floor?"

He managed to sit up and put his back up against the wall, "I erm- I think I passed out. I don't really know what happened." he ran a hand through his grey/silver hair.

She really wanted to help him. She had never helped anyone before. The groups rule kept running through her head: Every man for themselves. They only let people into the group if absolutely necessary. She didn't realise that she had been staring into his eyes so she awkwardly coughed, "Well erm- It was nice meeting you, sir. But I've gotta get going." she tried to stand.

"Wait wait." he said as he grabbed her arm, "You seem like you have a home. A place to live. Maybe I could stay with you until I find my Tar- I mean- home."

"I er-" she paused, biting her lip. What would the group even think? She started running through the pros and cons. Afterall it wasn't like he was going to stay with them permanently, "Okay. Yes. We have three homes technically. We travel between them whenever things get too hairy." The pair stood up, "Just follow me and stay hidden."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not new to this thing. I don't think I want to encounter a Dalek." As they started to discreetly walk towards the base he asked, "I didn't catch your name."

"Clara. Clara Oswald." she told him, "And yours."

"Well, I'm the-" he paused, "J-John Smith." he really didn't want her to find out that he was a Time Lord. Who knows what would happen. All he wanted was peace between the Humans and Time Lords.

"Okay, John Smith. Get ready to meet the rest of my group, I guess." she gave him a small smile as they inched closer and closer towards the base.


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is it." Clara announced as they made it to the hatch. She moved the leaves off of the top of it before unlocking it with a key. The two quickly entered and 'John' shut the door behind him, "Now we just have to wait for everyone else to get here. We were separated by some Daleks." she only just realised what John was actually wearing. A brown jacket and a bowtie... She raised her eyebrow at his attire, he soon understood.

"Right... do you have any new clothes?" he wondered.

She nodded, "Through there." she pointed towards a door, "Pick whatever you want." he nodded as he made his way into the room. A few moments later he emerged. His clothes were quite the opposite to his previous get up. He wore a hoodie and a coat over it... strange.

"It'll do." he stated, "And do me a favour. Next time when I'm lying down- don't kick me." he started to feel his personality kick in. He had only just recently regenerated afterall.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." she said as she started to sort the food out on the table.

I sat down on a tattered sofa, "Maybe you should look where you're going." Before she could answer, the base entrance opened.

Clara let out a sigh of relief, "Rory! Martha! Are you okay?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah. A few close calls but we're good." They both then eyed John.

"And who might this be?" Martha questioned.

"I'm John Smith. Also know as the man that Clara decided to kick." he then mumbled, "Useless pudding brain."

Clara groaned, "Like I said. It wasn't on purpose so stop being to grumpy about it." she looked at Martha, "He's staying here until he finds his home."

John tried to come up with a lie, "I er- I got separated from my friends and sister. I'm just trying to find them and then you will never see me again."

* * *

Everyone managed to make it back with some cuts and bruises. They all agreed that John could stay for a few days too. Clara felt glad that she had 'helped' somebody by taking them into the safety. Another part of her felt annoyed at John's sudden behaviour though.

"You need anything doing, Jack?" Clara asked.

He shook his head, "No. You've done plenty for this group, Clara. And besides... It's way too late for you to go outside."

She just groaned in annoyance, "I can go out at night, Jack! The Daleks and the Time Lords don't scare me."

"Sure they don't..." John mumbled to himself.

Clara and Jack looked over at him, Clara then questioned, "What was that?"

"Er-" John paused, "I said: she should go. The Daleks and Time Lords aren't too bad..." he stood up from his chair, "You can easily dodge the Daleks and all you have to do is stay out of the way of the Time Lords."

"I guess. You can go with her!" Jack suggested.

"Yeah. W-Wait, what?"

"Are you serious?" Clara questioned, "I can handle myself."

"Clara." Jack paused, "Take him with you. Get to know him a bit more."

She rolled her eyes, "If I'm not back in two hours- then John has probably killed me."

"I don't want to waste my strength on a useless pudding brain, Clara." he stated.

"Okay. If I'm back in an hour- I've killed John." she said before heading to the hatch, "We'll try to get some more food and water."

Jack nodded, "Be safe."

John followed Clara out of the base and she lead them to the nearby town.

* * *

Clara was getting rather angry by the fact that all the building doors were locked. She hadn't come into the part of the town before and she just assumed that everything would open- she wanted it to be an easy job to just walk in and take something and then walk straight back out.

'John'absolutely hated saying that his name was: John... But he had to hide is real identity away from these humans. He subtly took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket whilst Clara was too busy with the door on the house across the street. He unlocked the door, "Clara!" he whisper-yelled so that he didn't alert anybody nearby. She quickly made her way over to him as he deposited the sonic back into his pocket, "The lock was faulty." he said. She smiled as she opened the door.

"Good. Maybe we'll find something useful in here." she said as the pair entered the dark house, "You want to take the upstairs or should I?"

"Wouldn't it be a lot safer if we stuck together?" the Doctor/John may have come across as an angry old man who despised the human race- but he still didn't want to see Clara perish so soon.

She shook her head, "I'd rather do things faster. So I guess I'll take the upstairs. Just go in the kitchen and look around for some canned food and bottled water. I'll go upstairs and see if there's anything interesting up there."

He muttered, "If you're sure." he made his way into the kitchen and Clara made her way up the stairs. She soon decided to take out a torch from her backpack. The floorboards creaked beneath her feet and the cold wind made her shiver. Clara couldn't hear anything. Pure silence. She couldn't remember the last time she had been isolated in such a quiet place. As she turned the corner into one of the bedrooms her eyes widened. She froze.

She didn't care if anything or anyone else heard her, "John?!" she called. A few seconds later, John appeared by her side.

"Clara." he whispered, "Don't blink."

"Wh-What is that?" she wondered. Her hand that was aiming the torch at the creature was shaking. The light then started to flicker.

"It's a Weeping Angel. If you blink it will move closer towards you and send you through time."

"And how do you know so much about them?!"

He paused, "I-I overheard the Time Lords talking about them a few days ago."

"Well..." she paused, "I don't really want to stay here much longer." she quickly grabbed John's hand and pulled him back towards the stairs.

"Stop holding my hand! People don't do that to me!"

She groaned, "Oh, shut up!" she pulled him down the stairs. Just as she was about to drag him out of the house, she noticed a bag next to the door, "What's that?"

"You said you wanted food and water. So I put them in that bag."

"You were fast!" she exclaimed before making him carry the bag.

He then mumbled, "Yeah, don't say that in bed." She gave him a disgusted look before he was the one who had to pull her out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

One Week Later

"He is so- He's just so- He's annoying!" Clara was pacing around the small room whilst listing the things that she hated about John.

Amy let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair, "Clara, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?! He's driving me insane! I'm going to need medication if I ever want to calm down again!" John had gone out with Rose and Rory to on a supply run. Jack and Donna were in the planning room trying to find a new place to set up base. And Mickey and Martha were currently making food for when the rest of the group got back.

"You've been talking about John a lot lately." Amy smiled, "Why is that?"

"Why?!" Clara questioned, "He's infuriating!"

"Are you sure you don't like him." her friend said suggestively.

Clara just gave her a shocked look, "Are you being serious right now? Why on Earth would I like him with the stupid way he talks with that stupid mouth on that stupid face of his?!" Amy just folded her arms and gave her a questioning look whilst raising her eyebrow. She just looked at Clara... waiting.

"Tell the truth, Oswald. I won't judge."

"N-No! He-"

Amy cut her off, "Clara... Yes or no question: Do you find him attractive?" Clara opened her mouth to protest but it quickly slammed shut, "And that answers my question."

"Wh-What?! I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to." Amy smirked.

Clara then flopped onto her stomach on the sofa, "You're making me confused..." she mumbled as she dug her face into a pillow.

* * *

The Doctor had strayed away from Rose and Rory.

He rarely sleeps but he managed to get an hour or two of kip last night. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. He's had this same dream for years now. About a woman, jumping into his time stream just to save him. He vaguely remembered travelling with this woman but he couldn't pinpoint her face. He remembered the name: Clara... The woman he met a few days ago was also called Clara... But that was just a coincidence. Right? She also reminded him of a certain woman he met in a diner many years ago... But it couldn't be the same exact person. He shook his head and rid any thought of this mysterious 'Clara'.

"It seems that Clara hates you." Rose stated as she slowed down to allow him to catch up. They stopped walking as Rory went into a house to look for supplies.

The Doctor shrugged, "Can't impress everyone." Clara... she seemed so different to everyone else. But he couldn't see why. He was the Doctor! He should know everything! He would catch himself many times each day just staring at her. He was interested in what she was doing and he had no idea why!

Rose then clicked her fingers in front of his face, "Earth to John."

"Wh-What?" he asked.

"When I say hate... It's more like denial."

He looked at her in confusion, "Denial?"

She nodded, "I can see it. Everyone in the group can see it. Except for you and Clara."

"See what exactly? Honestly, why doesn't anybody explain things properly these days?"

"That Clara likes you." she stated.

He raised his eyebrow, "You're giving me mixed messages here. Previously you said that she hated me"

Rose just sighed, "Put it like this. She hates the fact that she likes you."

"Erm... okay? So she likes me. That's good I guess. I... accept her presence." he 'accepted her presence' a lot more than Rose actually thought.

"You are so blind, John." Rose then added. No he wasn't. He understood completely. He's walked amongst Humans for years and he has grown accustomed to what the term 'likes' means... He wasn't a total idiot.

* * *

Once John, Rory and Rose came back- Everyone was ready to eat, "Run into any trouble?" Martha asked.

Rory shook his head as he started to eat the noodles, "Just one Dalek." Clara and John were picking at their food. Clara was too busy thinking about what she actually felt towards John: hate, like? What was it? John was too busy thinking about who the mysterious woman in his dreams was... it couldn't be the woman who was sitting opposite him. Right?

"You not hungry?" Amy asked Clara.

Clara quickly shut out her thoughts, "No. I just feel a bit sick." she lied.

Amy then whispered to her, "Lovesick?" Clara then groaned before standing up.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Hopefully, I'll feel better by morning." she said. Everyone nodded before she made her way to the spare room. This room was the only room that had one bed. The other room was huge and it had over ten beds. The 'spare room' was used for people if they wanted to be alone... and Clara wanted to be alone right now. Just so she could gather her thoughts. As she lay on the bed she looked up at the stone ceiling... and then at the stone walls... and then at the stone floor. This was no way to live. Underground with no sunlight. Candles were the only things that lit up the rooms in this 'home'.

There was then a knock at the door... God knows how Jack managed to install doors into this place, "Clara?" John walked in.

Clara then sat up, "Er- Y-Yeah?"

"I bought you some water if you want. It tends to help when you're feeling ill."

She gave him a smile, "Thanks." he handed her the bottle of water. To be honest... her stomach was feeling a bit off. She felt sick. It wasn't butterflies. She. Felt. Sick. She kept on telling herself that it was just an illness that would go away.

* * *

God knows how it happened, but John had been in the room with Clara for well over an hour now. They were just talking. An occasional story here and there. John didn't like sitting down and talking... He HAD to be doing something practical. Like fixing a machine or fighting a monster. Not listening to a Human. But Clara... he felt like he's heard her voice for years. Countless years. But why couldn't he remember her face?

John hadn't noticed the silence until now. They were currently sitting on the edge of the bed together. Why hadn't the sickness left Clara's stomach yet? She was starting to get concerned about it. What illness could she have been possessed with?!

She decided that she didn't care that she's only known John for a week. She wanted to try something. Just a test. She wanted to show that she didn't like John... She was going to kiss him and prove that she didn't need anything more from she leaned forward and surprisingly, he didn't move away... And that was when Amy decided to burst into the room. John then stuttered, "Er- N-Night, Clara." Once John left the room he shut the door behind him.

"No no no!" Amy exclaimed, "I didn't mean to burst in on such a moment! Get out there girl!" she pulled Clara up from the bed.

"Wh-What?!" Clara started, "What are you talking about?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "You really are hopeless sometimes."


End file.
